


Until We Meet Again

by Ellie_fcutie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 4 + 1 trope, Angst, Faerie AU, M/M, a little underage drinking, mythical secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_fcutie/pseuds/Ellie_fcutie
Summary: An AU where Rhett is Link's magical fairy godmother. Kind of. Also, a 4 times Rhett left and one time he didn't trope. There's some angst too if you squint a little.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Sinister-servant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Sinister-servant).



> Here's my mythical secret santa gift to @Sinister-servant on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it :) Please excuse any of my grammar mistakes. This story is un-betaed so they are a hundred percent my fault.

The first time Link met Rhett he was 6 years old. It was a warm June afternoon and Link was playing outside so he wouldn't disturb his mom who was sleeping inside. He'd brought some of his favourite G.I. Joe's to play with. He had almost finished arranging the figures to his liking when a large white dog came running up and grabbed Medic who was Link's favourite. “Hey,” Link called out.

            “Drop that it's my toy, not yours.” The dog paid him no mind and ran off. Link chased after it determined to get his toy back. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the dog for long. He was almost ready to give up when the dog trotted up a driveway flopping itself down on the front porch. It began to chew intently on Medic's hand. Without thinking Link stepped onto the yard to rescue his beloved toy. Then he hesitated knowing he wasn't supposed to go into stranger's yards yet he didn't want to leave Medic to become the dog's chew toy. Link stood there for several minutes agonizing and then the front door of the house opened. A man stepped out, Link stayed quiet and watched as he closed the door crouching down to pet the dog.

“Lila what are you chewin' on now you little devil,” the man said. Then he played a little game of tug o war with her trying to free Medic from her grasp. Which he eventually did. He inspected the toy while Link stood there still watching desperately wanting to say something but too scared to speak to someone he didn't know. The man must have felt Link's stare because suddenly he looked up right at Link. “Is this yours boy?” he asked. Link nodded still too scared to speak or to run. The man began walking toward him.

“I'm sorry about that kid Lila is real troublemaker chews anything she can get her mouth on,” he said handing Medic back to Link. Link held out his hand trying unsuccessfully to stop it from shaking. Medic was wet covered with dog drool and teeth marks. Lila had even managed to gnaw off his hand. Link turned and ran without saying a word. He didn't stop until he was back on his yard. Then he looked down at his ruined toy again and the tears began to fall. He tried his best to hold it in which only resulted in him making loud gasping noises. He didn't want to be caught crying the other boys sometimes made fun of him for being so sensitive or as they put it for being a crybaby.

“What are you doing?” someone asked. Someone who was very close to Link. Link jumped a little startled. He quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve. “Nothing,” Link answered as he sneaked a quick to look at the intruder. It was a boy who looked to be his age with wild red-blonde hair and odd grey-green eyes.

“Who are you?” Link asked.

“You can call me Rhett,” he said. “It was strange you had water running down your face and what funny noises you were making,” Was this boy teasing him? Pretending not to know what crying was. How strange.

“It's called crying ok, I was crying,” Link said. He tried not to shout because his mom said shouting was not nice.

“What purpose does it serve this crying?” Rhett said. Link was really confused now this boy, Rhett, didn't sound like he was teasing Link. Could he really not know what crying was?

“It something you do when you're sad,' he said.

“Sad? Rhett said sounding confused. “What are you sad about?”

“This dog took my toy and chewed on him and now he's wrecked,” Link said. Rhett nodded.

“I could fix that for you,” he said. Link stared at him in disbelief. He was certain the toy was beyond repair.

“How?” Link asked.

“Magic,” Rhett said. “But I would need ~~~~something in return. It is a small thing so I will only need a small payment, a single tear will do.” Link was still skeptical could this boy really have magic? He loved to read books with magic and play make believe but could it really exist? Link was deep in thought when Rhett interrupted.

“So do we have a deal or not?” After a few more moment's consideration, Link decided it was worth losing a tear for even the smallest chance at have his toy back.

“Deal,” Link said. Rhett nodded again walking up to Link and placing a finger under his eye to catch a single tear. He took a step back gesturing with his other hand conjuring up a whirlwind of leaves that surrounded him making Link unable to see him. When they fell he was gone and Link looked down at Medic in his hands to find him good as new.

 

The second time they met Link was ten years old. It was an unbearably hot summer day the kind that left you with a permanent layer of sweat. So when Link heard some of the other boys in the neighbourhood discussing plans to ride down to the Cape Fear River he wanted to go too. He ran inside right away to ask his mom for permission.

“Mama,” Link called as he walked into the house.

“I'm in the kitchen pumpkin,” she replied. Link rolled his eyes at her use of the pet name. He was an only child and his mom doted on him.

“Hey mama so of the other boys are gonna ride down to the river can I go with em?” he asked.

“Alone? I don't think that's such a good idea honey what if someone gets hurt?”

“No one's gonna get hurt mama. We're just going for a swim,” Link said. It was pointless arguing with her but that never stopped Link from trying anyway.

“Why don't you invite those boys over and we can set up the hose in the backyard. I'll even make y'all some lemonade. How does that sound?”

“Mama we're not five nobody wants to play in the yard with you hovering over us.”

“Charles Lincoln Neal don't you talk to your mama like that.”

“It's true, everybody else is allowed to go but you still treat me like a baby,” Link yelled.

“That's quite enough now you won't be going anywhere except up to your room.”

Link stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. He threw himself down on his bed face first. Link really wanted a best friend. He had made several unsuccessful attempts at getting one over the years. He had plenty of friends but none of them was his best friend. He was convinced it was because he missed out on so many outing like this one. Well, not today Link decided he would go permission or not. The others had probably left already but he could catch up to them if he hurried. Link walked over to the window pulling it open. There was a tree outside his window close enough to jump to though he'd never been brave enough to try it. Well, today he would be he thought as he crouched on the windowsill. He pushed off and easily landed on the nearest branch. Link grinned to himself as he began his descent to the ground. Once he was down he grabbed his bike from where he'd carefully propped it up against the side of the house. The bike had been a present for his birthday. His mom hadn't let him ride it farther than the end of the street. He would go much farther than that today. Link decided on taking a shortcut through the woods in an effort to catch up with the others. He pedalled as fast as he could, his wheels flying over the pavement. Link didn't slow down when the pavement turned into the grass and dirt of the wooded path. Without warning Link found himself flying over the handlebars he instinctively put out his hands to catch himself. White hot pain hit him as soon as he landed starting in right palm and radiating through his whole body. Link couldn't bring himself to do anything but writhe in agony for several minutes. When the pain receded a little Link dared a glance at his arm. He regretted it instantly he arm was bent in a way it was not supposed to bend. The pain returned with a vengeance bringing tears to his eyes.

“There you go crying again.” Link looked around for the source of the words and his eyes landed on a strange looking boy. He was wearing nothing but leggings and a shirt so long it looked like a dress, maybe it was a dress for all he knew. That unruly hair and those unusual coloured eyes somehow seemed familiar to Link. He'd had an imaginary friend with those same features when he was younger.

“Rhett?” Link said. “You can't be here you're not real.” How could someone he made up appear out of nowhere like that? He looked older than Link remembered too close to his own age.

“I'm as real as you are perhaps even more so,” Rhett said in reply. “Are you sad about something again?”

“I'm not sad. Sometimes you cry for other reasons like when you're hurt or afraid.”

“I see,” Rhett said. “Would you like to make another deal?”

“What kind of deal?” Link asked. He was still unsure whether Rhett was real or not but he might as well hear what he had to say.

“I can make this all go away. Fix your arm, transport you home but in return, I shall require your most prized possession.”

“My most prized possession,” Link repeated a little confused. “Do you like mean my favourite toy?”

“That shall do,” Rhett said. “So mortal deal or no deal?” Link hesitated giving up his favourite toy meant sacrificing his bike. He really didn't want to do that but his choices were rather limited. Besides who knew if it would even work anyway or if this was some pain induced hallucination.

“Deal,” Link said.

“Alright, until we meet again Link,” Rhett said. Suddenly Link was lying face first on his bed. He sat up feeling disoriented. Hadn't he just been in the woods? His arm it had been broken but it was perfectly fine now as he twisted it this way and that. The alarm clock showed the time as 1:30 pm which was the same time he had been sent to his room. Link jumped up to look out his window and sure enough, his bike was missing.

 

Rhett had been right they did indeed meet a third time. Link was alone in his bedroom. He was fourteen years old and had just broken up with his first real girlfriend Amber. He was crying because he didn't feel like crying. They had been going together since September nearly a whole year. He should be sad that she'd dumped him. Instead, he felt indifferent. He had shrugged when after she'd done it. Shrugged, like his mom was asking him whether he wanted fried chicken or lasagne for dinner. Like it didn't matter. Was he some sort monster incapable of feeling emotions?

“You're crying again,” someone said interrupting his thoughts.

“Rhett,” Link said. “Why do you only ever show up when I'm crying?” Rhett smiled at this.

“I'm here whenever you need help,” he answered. What a weird thing to say to someone who was basically a stranger.

“I don't think you can help this time Rhett,” Link said.

“You'd be surprised at what I can fix, “Rhett said. “Tell me what's wrong.” Link was a little taken aback by this. Rhett seemed different from their previous two encounters. Of course, there were the obvious physical differences he'd sprung up like a weed, his face was less boyish than before but it was more than that. He had never asked Link such personal questions before. The kind a sympathetic friend might ask. So Link told him, probably told him a little too much actually. Once he started talking it seemed as if he couldn't stop. Rhett was a surprisingly good listener letting Link babble on while appearing genuinely interested in what he was saying. After he was finally finished Rhett spoke. “So would you like to hear my offer?” Rhett said. Link nodded.

“I can erase Amber from your mind but in return, I ask for your next kiss,” Rhett said. Link sat mouth gaping open in surprise. Rhett wanted a kiss from him. Kissing a boy was something Link had never let himself think about before. He knew it was wrong or at least that everyone he knew thought it was wrong. Then why did it not disgust Link but instead spark excitement in him sending tingles up and down his spine?

“Wh-why would you ask for that?” Link asked.

“What's given and what's taken must be of equal value if I'm taking the memory of your first kiss you must give me a kiss,” Rhett said a gentle smile forming on his face. It made sense in a strange way. Stranger still was the way Link had come to just accept Rhett's presence in his life. To believe that he would show up whenever Link needed him.

“Who or what are you? Link asked. “Why do you keep helping me?”

“ The answer as to what I am is simple and yet not. I am fae, faerie, one of the fair folk some mortals even call us elves. However, those are only names what we are is always more complicated than that. We are immortal beings. We are wielders of magic but that magic is part of the very world we live in and is wildly unpredictable. We cannot tell a lie yet believing every word we speak is unwise. As for why I help you I know not myself why I do that.”

“Holy crap,” Link said. He was completely dumbfounded. Rhett was an elf, like in freaking Lord of the Rings. That was crazy and totally impossible. Yet Link believed it even though the dude had just told him not to believe him.

“Deal,” Link said. Rhett nodded walking over to Link and placing his palm gently on his forehead.

 

The fourth time they met it was Link's eighteenth birthday. His mom had insisted on throwing him a party. All of his friends and family had been there. Link hadn't minded he liked being around people well enough. After hours of answering prodding questions about his future from nosy relatives, Link needed some quiet alone time. So once the party winded down Link climbed out his window and headed to the Cape Fear River. He brought a little something to celebrate with too. One of his friends from school had been bragging about making wine. He had talked in detail about the process. It seemed simple enough, so Link had brewed some up in honour of his birthday. He'd chosen a strawberry banana flavour which had turned a very unappealing pinkish brown colour. It wasn't long before he arrived at what he thought of as his spot. An out of the way place in the river marked by two rocks, one much larger than the other. Link sat on the smaller one eager to uncork his wine. He sniffed it, recoiling instantly. Gracious, he hoped it tasted better than it smelled. He took a swig and began to gag almost immediately. Clearly, there was a reason they didn't sell strawberry banana wine because it tasted horrible. Link would hate for it to go to waste so he swallowed as much of it down as he could. It got a little better once the alcohol kicked in. Link slide off the rock and lay down in the long grass of the riverbank. The stars twinkled in the sky above him, the moon, a crescent shining brightly among them and the sound of the rushing water all added to the buzz the wine was giving him. Link's mind began to wander. Graduation was less than a month away and then he was off to get a degree in engineering. Which didn't really excite him but then again nothing really excited him. The world seemed out of focus something felt wrong as if he was missing something but Link didn't know what it was. He tried his best to seem normal. He dated girls but after only a date or two they would break it off saying he was cold and disinterested. They weren't wrong no matter how beautiful or interesting they were, Link never fell for any of them, had never even kissed any of them. So here he was eighteen never having been kissed, lying by the river alone, tipsy on terrible homemade wine. A tear slid down his cheek, great now he was crying too.

“Sorry I took so long,” said a voice. Link sat up panic blooming in his chest, his heartbeat roaring in his ears and his whole body vibrating ready to react. Before him stood a boy, a very tall boy with a solemn expression on his face. He was empty handed which made Link relax slightly but not that much. This guy could easily overpower him without a weapon. There was nothing around for miles and Link doubted he would get very far running by the dim light of the moon. The other boy must have sensed his panic because he spoke once again.

“Don't worry I won't hurt you,” he said his voice was low and soothing.

“Do you not remember me Link?” Any sense of calm Link had completely left him at that point because holy crap the guy knew his name but Link sure as hell didn't know who he was.

“How do you know my name?” Link said. The boy's expression changed to one of confusion.

“ You don't remember me?” he asked. “I'm Rhett we've met before surely you must remember.”

“No, how could I remember you we've never met,” Link said.

“That wasn't supposed to happen. You were never meant to forget me and I never intended to be away for so long,” Rhett said quietly. He seemed to be talking to himself more than Link. Suddenly Rhett moved towards him quickly. So quickly it was inhuman. Before Link could react Rhett was in front of him placing a hand to his forehead. When his hand made contact the strangest feeling came over Link. He felt as if he'd been untethered from his body. Then he felt himself return to it. Something had changed Link could feel it even if he couldn't put a name to it.

“What did you just do to me?” Link said. He backed away from Rhett his feet unsteady beneath him. Rhett's look of concern from before had returned except now it looked familiar to Link. Rhett's hand gentle and frankly a little damp on his brow seemed to recall something in him too. It was like dominoes falling one memory triggered the next and soon enough he remembered everything.

“Rhett,” Link said. “What? Why? How? he sputtered his racing mind unable to form a full thought.

“I suppose I owe you some answers, don't I?” Rhett said. At this Link lost it and began laughing uncontrollably. He was half convinced this was some sort of hallucination from that half bottle of wine he'd choked down. The alternative seemed too unbelievable that he had some sort of fairy godmother who granted him wishes.

“Yeah you erased some of my memories and have been generally screwing around with my life since I was six. So yes I think we should talk about that,” Link said. Rhett rose to his feet but didn't attempt to approach Link. Which was fine by Link he wasn't in a particularly trusting mood right now.

“Do you really expect me to believe you're a fairy?” Link asked.

“Whether you believe it or not doesn't make it any less true,” Rhett said.

“Ok so let's say I do believe you're a fairy. Why did you erase the memories of Amber and yourself from my mind?”

“We made a deal about Amber if you recall. The part where I erased myself was unintentional. I was very young and fae magic is unpredictable at best even for those of us who are experienced with its use.” “Are you here to collect on our last deal then?” Link said. Finally working up the nerve to ask the only question he'd really wanted to ask.

“Yes. Our agreement is binding you will be unable to kiss anyone else until I kiss you. I never intended to leave for so long. Time works very differently where I'm from. How long has it been exactly? Rhett asked.

“A little more than four years.” Link said. “But you returned my memories shouldn't that make us even?”

“I thought it would be easier if you remembered. I can erase everything again once it's over. Then you'll be free to go on with your life I won't interfere anymore. No matter how much you cry. We can't lie so you can believe me,” Rhett said. Link was not the best at picking up on people's emotions but the way Rhett was rambling on he'd could've swore he was nervous. Why would Rhett be nervous? Could it be about the kiss? That would mean he actually wanted to kiss him and Link found he was not opposed to that idea at all. So he took a play from Rhett's book, closed the gap between them and place a chaste kiss on Rhett's lips. Even in the faint light Link could see Rhett's face turn cherry red as he pressed his fingers to his lips.

“Well,” Rhett said clearly flustered but trying to hide it. Link liked it that he had elicited a reaction like that from Rhett. He always seemed unfazed by everything.

“I guess that settles it. I'll just take care of those memories once again and then I'll take my leave.”

He moved to once again place his palm on Link's head. Link however had other plans. He grabbed Rhett's arm to stop him and instead intertwined their hands together.

“I just did that to get the obligatory kiss out of the way. So we could have a real one,” Link said. Then with a boldness that even surprised him Link once again touched their lips together. There was nothing chaste about it this time. Rhett's free hand slid up into Link's hair gently tilting it so their mouths met more closely. Link had never expected kissing to feel this good. Suddenly all he felt was the overwhelming urge to be closer. He untangled their hands so he could put both his arms around Rhett's neck. Grasping at the spot where hair met skin desperate to bring them closer together. Rhett obliged willingly bending down so Link could reach him easier and placing his other hand on the small of Link's back pulling them even closer. Then Rhett broke the kiss causing Link to whimper as he desperately tried to reconnect their mouths. Rhett was stronger than he looked because he held Link back without a struggle.

“Why did you do that?” he asked. They were so close Link could feel Rhett's warm breath on his face as he said it.

“Why do you think?” Link said. “Because I wanted to. Because I've spent the last four years wanting too and not being able to even remember what it it was I wanted. You wanted it too. Didn't you?”

“Yes,” Rhett sighed his reply in Link's mouth. As they began to kiss again more frantically with tongues tangling in mouths hands slipping under shirts to roam over bare skin then moving to tug on hair and then moving back to bare skin again. Somehow nothing felt close enough even when they were pressed together so tightly there was no space between them. Link was the one who stopped this time but only so he could lay down on the grass pulling Rhett down on top of him. He seemed hesitant hovering over Link as if to ask are you sure? Link moved up to capture his lips in a kiss in answer. They made love by the river night and Link fell asleep in Rhett's arms contently afterwards. When Link woke in the morning he was alone.

 

The last time they met was the day before Link's wedding. It was just past midnight and the rehearsal dinner had ended a few hours ago. Much later than expected due to Link's embarrassing stunt of personally thanking each person in attendance. Honestly he'd only done it in an attempt to make things slow down. Just hours from now he and Christy would be standing at the altar before all their friends and family saying I do. Christy was great and Link loved her he truly did but not the same way she loved him. The person he did love had abandoned him after one night together and hadn't been heard from since. He moped around for months afterwards. Wandering the woods aimlessly always ending up at the rocks he would lay down in the grass where they had lain and he would cry. Rhett never came. Eventually he gave up his sadness turning to anger. He felt foolish for thinking that Rhett had really loved him. He was probably laughing at Link back in fairyland or wherever the hell he was. So he moved on with his life or he tried to anyway. He went to university did what was expected of him by getting a degree in something safe and he continued to date women. Even though after Rhett he had less interest in them than ever. When he had met Christy they had clicked instantly. Link had never felt any sexual desire for her however. Until now he could fall back on the conservative, true love waits ideals they had both grown up with. Tomorrow night would be there wedding night and intimacy was to be expected, anticipated even. It was thinking of this that had kept Link awake lying in his old room at his mom's house. So he climbed out the window like he was a teenager again and not a 22 year old man about to be married. Somehow he'd ended up here again by the river. How had things gotten so out of control? It felt like his life was a runaway train speeding down a track he didn't want to be on. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt wetness on his cheeks.

“Crying again I see.” Link turned to see Rhett standing before him bathed in the soft light of the moon looking as handsome as ever. He froze of all the times for him to show up now was possibly the worst. What the hell did he mean by crying again I see, so nonchalant like it was a joke? While it might be a joke to him but Link did not find it funny at all.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Link asked.

“I'm here to see you of course,” Rhett said evenly. Evidently his habit of remaining calm hadn't changed. He had once found that mysterious and cool. Now it just infuriated him.

“Well I'd rather not see you so piss off.” Rhett nodded slightly not surprised by Link's reaction.

“You're angry I understand that but I'm here now so can we at least talk? If you still want me gone I'll go and you'll never have to see me again. Deal?” Link was still furious at him but Rhett's using that phrase like he had in the past made him hesitate. Damn him for extorting their past to manipulate him and damn him a second time because it was actually working.

“Fine,” Link said. “You have ten minutes, so start talking.”

“I haven't been exactly truthful about who I am. I am fae but I'm also the oldest child of the Summer King.”

“So what exactly does this have to do with your little disappearing acts?” he said.

“It means when my father journeys to the forest of everlasting night I will be Summer King. At least if one of my siblings doesn't kill me before then. My father would rather that not happen and I spent my childhood being raised as a future ruler. Then I met you. It changed me I kept going back to you when you needed help. I fell in love with you Link.”

Those words sent fireworks through Link's whole body so much so he was sure Rhett could see him shaking like a leaf. He didn't want to forgive Rhett that easily. How could he say he loved him and yet leave him so completely without a word.

“You can't just say that and think it makes everything alright because it doesn't,” Link said. He clenched his shaking hands silently willing them to stop.

“I know it doesn't make things alright. I just need you to know I didn't leave you of my own free will. I can't say why or how but I promise I didn't. I can say that if you'll have me I'm here forever. No more disappearing.”

Link wanted to believe him so desperately but could he? He would be giving up the safe life he could have with Christy. Sure their relationship may not be the all-consuming passionate affair that he and Rhett had had but it was good. Choosing Rhett would also likely mean losing all the people closest to him, homosexuality wasn't exactly acceptable to them.

“You'll never leave me?” Link said. Rhett smiled nervously as he slowly moved towards Link.

“I won't,” he said. Those two words were all it took to convince Link. He took off running to jump straight into Rhett's arms. Rhett caught him giving a big rumbling laugh. Link knew this because he could feel it as Rhett pressed him close to his chest. He didn't stay there for long. He was aching to be kissed again. To whisper I love you too against Rhett's lips. He pushed away from him just enough to roughly pull Rhett's mouth to his. There was no guidance required this time Link knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to take it. Rhett gave willingly allowing full access to Link's greedy tongue as it licked at his bottom lip. Link lost himself in the pleasure of the kiss. How could he have ever thought to settle for anything less than this. Although Link would have liked to continue kissing, and more for that matter, much longer he did break the kiss off.

“I may have to leave you though,” Link said. Rhett's face fell instantly. “No I don't... I didn't mean it that way,” Link stumbled over his words. “It's just I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow. I need time to sort everything out but I'll come back to you the minute I can.”

“I understand,” Rhett said concise as always. Link continued to cling to Rhett not ready to leave him quite yet.

“So how is this whole faerie- human relationship thing gonna work anyway?” he asked.

“Doesn't matter it's going to be a human-human relationship.” The shock on Link's face must have been clear because Rhett answered the question he'd been thinking without him saying it aloud.

“Don't worry about it I made a deal of my own.”


End file.
